Draconic Rapier
The Draconic Rapier is the strongest melee weapon in the game. It is created using a Dragonage mantle with the Ghrazi rapier in the Lithkren vault. This requires completion of Dragon Slayer II to do, as well as a very rare untradable mantle drop from Velloxia, an ancient dragon who resides beneath the God Wars Dungeon. Discovering her requires 80 Mining and 80 Firemaking, as well as completion of the Dragon Slayer II mini-quest. Due to it's difficulty in receiving, the Draconic Rapier is considered to be one of the least common choices in weaponry. However, players who are lucky enough to receive one are highly praised. It has the best strength bonus and stab bonus for a melee weapon (+108 Stab, +95 Strength Bonus) as well as it has an increased accuracy and damage bonus of +10% when fighting dragons. It also has a special attack which can only be restored by dragonfire. It's special attack will peirce armour and deal devastating damage. However, this requires 100% of the attack bar, equivalent to 80 dragonbreaths. Velloxia An ancient, god-like dragon which resides under the God Wars Dungeon. Velloxia is an old weapon used by the Dragonkin that slain by the God Wars Dungeon generals at the start of the God Wars. The dragonkin were an underestimating threat and Velloxia had the power to wipe out all the armies. However, when the generals decided to declare a temporary truce, this used their strengths to defeat the dragon. Now, after the events of Dragon Slayer II, Velloxia has been reawoken by a strange machine inside of the Lithkren Vault. She is level 1000 and is the strongest dragon currently in Oldschool Runescape. She can be fought with a team of players and is notable for dropping the Dragonage mantle which can be used on a Twisted Bow, Ghrazi Rapier or a Kodai Wand to significantly upgrade them. However, this is a very rare drop, at 1/8000. All players who defeat Velloxia together will receive a reward. However, the players must be in the same clan chat channel and must be present throughout the entire fight to receive a reward. All reward chances are the same. Only a maximum team of 3 is allowed to fight Velloxia at a time. Drops: The estimated value of a drop from Velloxia is roughly 356,000gp. Always: * Superior Dragon Bones * Superior Dragon Bones * Superior Dragon Bones * Velloxia Ashes (Can be used on a fire cape to create a Velloxia Cape, granting no other bonuses except +1 prayer bonus). This is more for cosmetic purpose. Runes * Death runes * Nature runes * Wrath runes * Soul runes * Astral runes Weapons/Armour * Rune platebody x3 * Rune platelegs x3 * Rune med helm x3 * Rune kiteshield x2 * Rune scimitar x4 * Amethyst arrows * Dragon arrows * Dragon bolts * Dragon longsword x2 * Dragon med helm * Dragon platebody - 1/324 * Dragon full helm - 1/324 * Bandos Tassets - 1/512 * Armadyl Chestplate - 1/512 * Zamorakian Hasta - 1/512 * Saradomin Sword - 1/512 Potions * Saradomin brew (x30) * Super restore (x15-20) * Bottled dragonbreath (x6) Herbs and seeds * Grimy snapdragon (25-60) * Ranaar seed (1-3) * Snapdragon seed (2-4) * Dragonfruit tree seed (2) Other * Superior dragon bones (20) Noted (Rare) * Dragonage mantle (Very Rare) - 1/8000 * Baby Dragonkin (Very Rare) - 1/10000 * Draconic visage (Very Rare) - 1/1000 * Wyvern visage (Very Rare) - 1/1500